A Wolf's Love
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: Koga is summoned by the wolf elder of the eastern lands. When he arrives he is attacked by them. Can Koga find out why and who is the mysterious girl with him?
1. The Wolf Elder's Daughter

A Wolf's Love

by: Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: This fic is for kougas mate riko. I'm sooooo sorry it took forever to finish, my parents have this thing about me being on the computer to long and they where home all last week. Plus ,my sister was hogging the computer. She just got back from camp so had like 20 e-mails to answer back. But that's not the point because I finished the first chapter._

Chapter 1

The Wolf Elder's Daughter

Koga had never met the wolves that guarded the eastern lands, so when one of the eastern wolves came to deliver a message from the wolf elder-something inside him could not refuse. He left his wolves behind, including Ginta and Hakakku. The Wolf Elder had sent for him specificly, which ment that whatever it was the wolf elder wanted it was important. Koga's journey to the eastern lands went by fairly quickly, with his jewel shards stuck in his legs Koga reached the day journey in an hour.

Once he had arrived, the place seemed deserted. Koga wondered why the Wolf elder would call upon him and not make an appearance. Koga thought that this act was extremly rude of the wolf elder. He turned around to head his way back, when he caught the scent of wolves. One was female, her scent was stronger to Koga then the others who were all males. He knew after they jumped out of the bushes that this was a test. Why would the wolf elder want to test him? he thought.

Oh well, he'd find out later eventually after he beat the crap out of everybody. He was really going to enjoy this. He turned around, he didn't want to hurt the girl but he did want to roughhouse with her a bit. He'd save her for last after he delt with the other wolves. It was a pretty easy fight for Koga everytime one of them tried to attack him he'd dodge it and punched them in the stomach so hard they fell into unconsciousness. Soon the girl was the only one left.

He could tell she was trying to defeat him as best she could despite the odds that she would loose. He loved her determation and felt it almost a shame to squash it but it was clear the wolf elder wanted him for something important and he was not going to miss up the chance for it whatever it was. He decided to just get it over with.

Almost immediatly he grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the ground. It was the first real time he was actually able to see her. She was around 16 years old as far as he could tell, she was wearing a suit like Ayame except hers was black like the color her tribe wore. Her eyes were what really got Koga's attention they were a beautiful leafy green color and she had beautiful black hair that reached down to her shoulders. Koga was absolutly amazed by her beauty.

Suddenly the wolf elder walked up to them, "Congratulations Koga! You have beat our best wolves.". Koga remembering himself rolled off of the girl and stood up. "Ah I see you've met my daughter Riko (this wolf elder wasn't as old as Ayame's grandfather)". Koga still wanted to know why the wolf elder wanted him so he said "Yeah I have, but let's cut the crap. Why did you summon me here?"

The wolf elder turned to a more serious tone. "Because our tribe is getting weeker-we don't want to end up like Ayame's tribe. We know we were stronger than them but with Naraku's minions lying about we don't know how many attacks we can stand and-and I summoned you here because I would like you to train my daughter Riko to become a great warrior like you."

Koga laughed "Huh wouldn't it be better if I trained some of your men instead? They're stronger than her already." "Koga you've fought against her-she is stronger than any other female wolves and If our tribe is to dies out then it would be better for her to survive so she can repopulate the tribe again. And she would know how to protect herself, she is stronger than some of the males here but we need her to be at least ten times stronger and we know the only wolf who can make that happen is you."

Koga knew it was true, it was because he was so strong that he became leader of his tribe. People had doubts he could do it though because he was so young. Koga looked at Riko again her eyes seemed to hold him like a spell. Normally he would have argued and said he didn't have time to waste on a stupid girl. But to him Riko was different.

He decided he would train her for a month and see if it was worth his while- if it wasn't he would just bring her back to the wolf elder and tell him it wasn't worth his time to waste his time looking for the jewel shards. "Fine," he said. "I will train her for a month and then see how it goes." He couldn't tell whether the girl Riko wanted to leave or not. It seemed like she thought she was never going to see her family again.

Once she packed up her stuff and was ready to go, Koga got up and ran through the forest-not as fast as he could because he wanted to see if she could keep up with him at his normal pace. To his surprise she could, and he began to like Riko a little more for it. Every so often as they were running back to where Koga was supposed to meet Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga would catch a glimpse of her watching him.

He wondered if it was curiosity or if she was as much as he was attracted to his eyes as she was to his. Truthfully Koga hoped it was that. They had stopped for a few minutes to hunt for something to eat. They ended up cooking a small roasted boar. It had only taken them half a day to reach the camp where Ginta and Hakkaku where. When they got back the two male wolf demons asked "Koga who's she?" Koga smiled and said "She the wolf elder of the eastern land's daughter, she'll be training with me from now on."

_A/N: Well I really hoped you liked it! My birthday's this week so I'll be a little busy. I'm cooking like all these anime themed treats.And I have to try and get together a costume for it and I ain't the best sewer. _

_Jyde Sayuri_


	2. A Wolf's Kiss

A Wolf's Love

by: Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: It took me forever to update I AM SO SORRY. Just been really depressed lately and not in the mood to write. One of my relatives died last month and my parents are splitting up. Well anyways here's the chapter._

Chapter 2

A Wolf's Kiss

"So she's come to train with us has she? She looks pretty weak to me." Ginta spoke only tro be kicked in the head to the ground by Riko. "I guess not." Ginta weazed out afterwards. He helped himself up and dusted the dirt off of his shoulders. Koga laughed "Heh, looks like you need more training than her Ginta!" "Well what do we do now?" Riko asked, she came here to train she had to remind herself not to socialize.

_But his eyes are soo, so... beautiful. _Riko couldn't help but stare, Koga noticed this and asked her "Are you Okay? You seemed kind of dazed." "What? Oh uh, yeah I'm fine!" Riko quickly said as she blushed and turned her head away. "Right," Koga said with a slightly confused look, he never really travelled with a woman in his group before it was one thing that made him unsure of himself "well I guess you can start a sparring match with Ginta, I'm sure he'll want a bit of revenge for beating him up so fast."

Riko knew that unawares she could kick Ginta's butt, but when he knew he was about to fight he was strong and a bit more of a challenge, this made Riko a lot more determined to beat him. Ginta started off with a few kicks, Riko managed to dodge the first couple of kicks but was caught unawares when Ginta punched her in the stomach. Riko began to pick herself up and Koga said "I want to test your ability to avoid punches and kicks instead of doing them yourself. Once Ginta gets tired out you can start with Hakkaku and then me or until you tire yourself out."

It took about two hours for Ginta to get tired out first and so Hakkaku began to attack Riko, she was beginning to slow down and take more and more punches so Koga told her to stop for now. He planned on making her learn how to dodge moves without slowing down and getting tired first and then move on to her battle skills.

She had fought for an hour with Hakkaku when Koga told her to stop. Koga was really impressed to see how great her fighting skills where. "Your a great fighter Riko, it won't take long to train you. You got a couple of bruises though there's a hot spring a few distances away it'd probly relax your muscles." Riko spoke "Uh, thanks. Could you um, come and stay watch? Our clan females where mostly wiped out by Naraku and he has been hunting the rest of us down. We usually stayed with the females when we bathed but since their are no females around I was wondering"

"Uh, sure." Koga said blushing a little as he pictured the silhouette of her body in the water. He wasn't going to look but it would be hard even if he wanted to considering it was dark. They arrived at the hot spring and Koga stood watch behind a tree. It was quiet so he decided to start a conversation. "So Riko do you have any siblings?" he asked. "Yes, I had seven of them I was the second youngest. All but one my older brother Matsuo who was the third oldest died by the hands of Naraku."

Hearing the death of more of his wolf clan brothers and sisters deaths upset Koga. He clenched his fists and spoke "I promise you Riko, one day I shall avenge your family's death as well as my fellow comrades and defeat Naraku." "Then I will join you!" Riko said grabbing her towel and getting out of the water "Why do you think I came here to train."

Koga was shocked to hear her words even more shocked that he couldn't tell her that he didn't need anyone's help to defeat Naraku. He would let her join him for now but if it got to dangerous he would protect her with all he could and sent her back to her clan. Once Riko had gotten dressed. She and Koga headed back to the camp when a demon attacked.

It was one of Naraku's incarnations, it was about to introduce himself when Koga cut him off "-We don't need to know your name demon-scum, you'll be dead soon anyway!" Koga jumped into the air but for once was to slow because Riko had already attacked it. "That was my prey, you didn't have to hit him I could've gotten him!" Koga burst out. "You waste to much time talking to it! Besides he was after me anyways! They always are and they keep getting stronger and stronger and I'm scared that someday they'll be to strong for me or my clan and we will all be wiped out."

With this next statement Riko had burst out crying. Koga couldn't bare to see her cry. He knelt down beside her and held her. "Don't worry Riko. You'll have all the time you need to train, because I will protect you until your training is complete and you are strong enough to handle any demon!"

Koga then gazed deeply into her eyes and stared at him, they were alone in the forest Koga kneeled forward and...pulled her chin towards his, both hearts were beating so fast. Riko thought the whole world could hear her heart pounding in her chest. His lips then touched hers and it was in that moment that they embraced in solitude. A new romance had just begun for both of them that would change their lives forever.


	3. Lovers Battle

A Wolf's Love

by: Jyde

_A/N: Well here it is the third chapter. I had written it all down first and got lazy as to typing it up. Exams are over thank God but I have two essays to write for Semester 2 due tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get that done without being lazy._

Chapter 3

Lovers' Battle

As Koga and Riko walked through the cherry blossoms hand in hand, their moment of peace was suddenly interrupted by the sound of two people bickering at the end of the trail. As they neared the two, Koga realized it was Kagome and Inuyasha, normally before he met Riko Koga would have been all over Kagome but today, all he could see was an annoying little brat. He was angry at both Inuyasha and Kagome for ruining the sweet moment he was having with Riko.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut mutt? Everything was perfect until we had to hear your stupid voice!" Koga yelled. "Heh, so you have a new woman now eh Koga? Whatever happened to wolfs mate for life?" Inuyasha spat back. "None of your damn business dog-turd! I never did anything with Kagome anyway, why would I want her she can't even fight to save her life-take away her bow ans she's useless.

"Take that back wolf, unless you want to meet up with my backlash wave!" Inuyasha took out his sword and Koga took his fighting stance. "What's gotten into Koga today? I mean how could he insult someone as beautiful as me? Oh well I guess I'll have to rely on Inuyasha to show him how to treat a lady."

Riko stared at her, she had only known the human girl for a couple of minutes and already, she hated her. "Don't make me laugh, you honestly think your prettier than Riko?" Koga spoke. Riko blushed "Koga never loved you! He chose me over you because I am the better fighter and better looking!". With that last sentence Kagome decided to ditch the 'innocent' girl act she had been giving everyone.

"You bitch! How can anyone say that about me! I'll show you the better fighter!" Kagome started taking out her bow and reached for her arrows, Riko noticed this and lept up into the air kicking the bow out of Kagome's grasp. A look of panic immediatly spred itself over Kagome's face.

_'I still have my arrows..'_ Kagome thought. She pulled one out of the sashel on her back, she planned tostab Riko with it when Riko came with her first kick. As Riko leaped into the air, her leg spread out ready for a kick, she noticed the arrow behind Kagome's back.

She knew it was to late to move without getting hit with it, but it would only graze part of her leg. She moved her leg to avoid the arrow and that is exactly what happened. She had grazed her leg, it was dee but not deep enough to cause any serious injury, besides if a little scratch like that caused her that much pain she wouldn't be training with Koga.

This time Riko moved in for a punch, Kagome tried to dogde it but her reaction was too slow and immediatly caused her face to impact with Riko's fist. It was pretty painful for Kagome, she had bit her tongue while being punched and could now feel her mouth fill up with blood. She spat it out, she was fart past playing nice now.

This was now war! Kagome didn't think when she put all her anger behind one punch and ran towards Riko. Riko of course dodged it forcing Kagome to ram her wrist into a tree. She screamed in pain as the blood started running from her knuckles. Riko was starting toi get bored and wanted to see how Koga was doing with his fight so ran up from behind her and knocked her out with a single blow to Kagome's head.

She turned top watch Koga, who was dodging Inuyasha's attempted Backlash wave and whenv that failed he tried using his windscar, but that also failed. Inuyasha dissapointed in the use of his sword, put in back in it's sheath and ripped a scratch on his chest. _"Blades of Blood!"_ he screamed, Koga managed do dodge most of them except for one, he hadn't managed to pull his head far enough back so that one of the blades scarped his face.

"You'll pay for that dog-turd!" Koga said as he moved in to punch Inuyasha with an upercut. Inuyasha was taken aback, it took him a few minutes to recover from the punch. He spit out the blood that had been accumilating in his mouth and headed for Koga's legs, he gave Koga a low kick, tripping him.

It took Koga less that a second to get back on his feet and punch Inuyasha to the head, knocking him out. He then noticed Riko and smiled "Well I guess we should be heading on our way, Ginta and Hakkaku will wonder were we went and I don't want are day to be ruined again so let's leave them before they wake up."

Riko grabbed his hand and Koga touched her face and kissed her. Together they ran through the forest watching each other, feeling their hearts beat faster and faster. Riko loved Koga so much, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She was glad she would be able to spend a few months with him before she had to return and reporet to her elder. After that she would have forever to spend with him.

_A/N: Okay well there ya go fdinally finished this chapter! I suddenly got inspired to write it in english class. It just hit me. Now I think if I have time after I write my essays I'll probably update Dreams! My dad is coming to pick me up at twelve today so I won't be at my computer desk for most of the day._

_Jyde!_


	4. The Hot Springs

A Wolf's Love

by: Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: Well here's chapter four, once again after a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took forever! I really really really am! Think of this chapter as an X-mas present please! I am so sorry it took forever._

Chapter 4

The Hot Springs

Riko had gone through very hard training throughout the whole day by Koga. He could tell her muscles where tense, "Riko, you're all tensed up why don't we find a hot spring for you to relax in?" he asked her. "Alright Koga, as long as you stand watch so I don't get any peeping toms looking at me," Riko smiled. Koga blushed at her comment."Well we better get going-Or Ginta and Hakkaku I'll end up coming to follow me and I don't want them to see MY WOMAN without her clothes. Koga was glad to see that it was him this time who had made her blush. It wasn't very long before they found a hot spring, in feudal Japan they were almost everywhere.

"Well you go and I'll keep watch. Don't worry I won't look..." he said and felt a smile reach across his lips as he said quietly-but loud enough so she could still hear him. "Unless you want me too." Riko smiled and Koga turned his head. She began to undress, when Koga heard her clothes fall to the ground he desperatly wanted to turn around and hold her, but his better judgement stopped her. They both weren't ready for anything like that right now-besides he wanted their first time to be as amazing as she was. He knew she was in the water now so he leaned against the tree and kept watch.

She had finally managed to slow both Ginta and Hakkaku down in practice today. Koga was very impressed by how fast her training was going. He knew she would always tire out well before he did- because with the jewel shards in his legs and his speed and agility combined it would take way too long for that. He decided if she could block one of his attacks she would be ready. Koga didn't know what he would do when the time came for her to return to her tribe, I mean she was almost ready and soon she would leave.

He found himself watching her slender figure, it seemed to be calling out to him. He suddenly felt the strange urge to let out a howl, as a drop of water fell from her wet hair, to her neck, and then flowing down her back. He then turned himself around and let the howl go back down his throat so he wouldn't get anymore aroused then he already was. Maybe it would be better for her to go back after all how could he focus on killing Naraku when Riko was the only thing in his mind the entire time.

Riko sat in the hot spring, she was trying to relax but she couldn't-not like the last time Koga had watched over her while she was in the hot springs. The heat rising up from the hot springs was really getting to her as she started feeling faint. The more her thoughts focused on Koga the dizzier she got. She suddenly felt a blush form across her cheeks, it was hot-really hot-too hot. Suddenly she couldn't breathe-she began struggling to put some air back in her lungs but it didn't work and suddenly Riko's world went black as she fainted into the water.

Koga's ears perked up as he heard a splash in the water, he turned around without hesitations only to see bubbles forming at the spot where Riko had been. He quickly jumped into the hot spring to find her. He swam to the bottom of the spring when he had finally seen her, her eyes closed lying naked on the bottom of the spring he immediatly scooped her up with his muscular arms and swam to the surface. Once there he noticed she still wasn't breathing. He put her unconcious body on the ground, grabbed a towel and covered her body with it. Then he began to give her artficial respiration.

It took him at least eight tries, before she spat out water from her mouth. Koga lifted her head a few seconds later and cradled it. "You scared me Riko-God you scared me so much! I thought I was going to loose you!" he told her stroking her hair. "It's okay Koga, I'm fine now... Thanks to you!" she looked up into hisblue eyes and noticed only now how they looked almost on the verge of tears. "It's okay Koga, I'm alright-I'm safe now." she stroked his face and pulled it closer to her and kissed him.

Koga began to deepen the kiss when Ginta and Hakkau arrived. "We came after we heard some commotion, Ginta insisted we check it out. I'm sorry Koga we didn't mean to interrupt. Koga sighed as he pushed himself away from Riko and she wrapped the towel more tightly around her as she got up to look for the rest of her clothes. "Everything's fine now, Riko's going to change so we'll meet her at the stream okay?" Koga told them and both Ginta and Hakkaku nodded.

In the bushes far from sight or scent of the wolves sat Kagura standing beside a samyoushou (??? don't know how to spell that sorry). "Well, " Kagura smirked "this is some information I'm sure Naraku would be very interested in. I'll have to report to him at once!" she pulled a feather out of her hair, threw it on the ground and waited a second for it to grow large, jumped on it and flew back to Naraku's hideout.

_A/N: Once again I'm am so sorry it took so long to write this! I'm also sorry it's really short too! I really hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year-or whatever other holoiday you celebrate that it be a happy one!_ -Jydess


End file.
